


Bel Ami

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: Why I wrote thisI'm sorry
Relationships: Hunter Biden/Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bel Ami

**Author's Note:**

> 起因全是我真的很想日年轻时候的川…  
> 他瘦下来真的好好看啊………  
> 然后不要代入真人（挠头）虽然我觉得也不会有人代入啦

23岁的Donald Trump，西装革履、风流倜傥，尽管仍然在读商科，最爱干的事却已经和社会人士别无二致。他喜欢出席各个无论有没有他父母的酒席宴会，在宴会上挑选美丽的女伴并带走。大家都喜欢他——这毫无疑问：Donald是个可爱的、身材修长的、有着迷人的金色头发和天鹅蓝眼睛的有钱男伴。当一个人拥有了足够多的财富和还算看得过去的相貌的时候，他就已经可以在一定范围内为所欲为——更何况Donald是个拥有长长睫毛与鲜艳嘴唇的漂亮朋友。并且，他很健谈。

然而事情就发生在一个并不那么美好的傍晚之后：那天太阳还没有被云直拉着坠下去，Donald刚巧从他老师的教学楼里出来，刚踏出门口一步，他就被猛地一击，然后身体重心歪斜，眼前一黑直掉了下去。等他醒来时已经被带到了一个别的什么地方，他的眼前仍然一片黑暗。似乎有什么东西遮住了他的眼睛。而他感受到他的手被绳子捆在背后，双腿也被分别紧紧地绑在两个椅子腿上。绳子绕着他的腿缠了好几圈——显然绑架他的人并不打算让他轻而易举地逃脱。

“把他的眼罩解下来。”他听到一个声音这么说。  
一双强有力的手把他的头向上抬起，眼罩被另一个人的手拿开，世界重回光明——在他面前，两个他不认识的男人正一齐默默无语地望着他。而他所在的地方是一个他从未见过的仓库。昏黄的灯光勉强照亮了这个陋室，哈，最简单的贫民区住房配置。

“我想你们是来要我的钱的。”Donald Trump打破了寂静，他努力让自己的声音不至于颤抖，“放我走。同时我给你们钱。”

那个年龄老一些的银发男人似乎有点想笑，尽管嘴唇紧闭，但他脸上细细的皱纹仍然略微褶皱起来。“我们不需要你的钱。”年轻一点的男人开口道，他耸了耸肩，“我们只是……想给你一些经历。”

这是Donald Trump二十三年的人生里听过最可怕的话，让他整个人都汗毛耸立起来。如果对方不需要钱，也就是说他身上有什么比那更值得的东西。但是一个二十三岁的商科学生又能有什么值得惦记的东西呢？他试图回想自己之前结下的梁子，除了那些女孩和她们的眼泪，一无所获。没有人会质疑一个可爱的带给人欢愉的漂亮宝贝。没有人。

“我想你们大概是认错了人？”Donald尖声说道，他仍然想让自己变得硬气一点，但他明白他内心已经开始警惕了——“如果你们想要钱，我不会吝啬。但如果我父母知道了这件事——”

“放轻松点，Donald。Donald Trump。”年老的男人开腔道。他甚至叹了一口气。不知为何Donald看向他，感觉对方似乎看自己如同看见故人。“我们没有原始的恶意。只是需要从你这里得到一些什么罢了。”

“那么那他妈的到底是什么？！”Donald喊叫道，他开始试图摇晃椅子从束缚中挣脱。“一个老头，一个混蛋，在这里把一个道德良好的正直美国公民莫名其妙地绑起来。我完全不知道你们两个傻逼在这里——”

——他的嘴被轻而易举地堵住了。

“嗨伙计，对我和我老爸放尊重点。”年轻的男人漫不经心地说，食指和中指随意地在Donald嘴里搅动，后者想要张嘴毫不留情咬下去，却因为被卡住而只能发出呜呜的声音。一丝涎液从他的手指与Donald嘴唇中间缓缓滴下来。“虽然明目上你和我老爸一样大，但是现在你可比我小二十多岁呢。是时候教你一些待人处事的法规——”

“Hunter。”年老的男人开始叹气。

“对不起，父亲。”叫作Hunter的年轻男人谏答如流，把手指极快地从Donald嘴里抽出来。获得自由的Donald低头向地上“呸”了一下，开始咳出被“污染”的唾液。Hunter调皮地吐吐舌头，拖拽起绑着Donald的椅子，谄媚地向他的父亲那里送。

“对不起，父亲。好东西要先给您分享——”

“——我不是这个意思——”

“不，您是。”Hunter飞速地答道，并向他正皱着眉站在一边儿的父亲顽劣地眨眨眼睛。他们两个人都很高，但Hunter显然更健壮一些。他把绑着Donald的椅子献宝似的拖到他父亲的身旁。Donald垂着头，仍然在为自己刚刚吃下手指而感到胃一阵阵地恶心搅动。“Donald J.Trump。二十三岁。祖籍德国。很明显的花花公子和恐同倾向——甚至在他如此年轻的时候。不是吗？当时他给您制造了那么多麻烦，败坏了那么多我们的名声和资金来源。现在机会来了……如果不趁着这个机会好好’复仇’，下一次又要等到什么时候？我们轻微惩罚他一下又有什么错呢？”

Hunter毫不手软地向着Donald的胃部捶了一拳。Donald Trump难受地呜咽了一下，感受到自己胃部的空气几乎全部被挤出来。  
“更何况他现在有一副好皮囊。”

Donald坐在椅子上，弓着腰，绝望地从头发的缝隙中看着他俩。这两个长相几乎一模一样只有年龄和发型不相同的男人站在他面前，在轻松地谈论着是否要将他蚕食殆尽，就像讨论一顿刚刚享用完的日常早餐。而他甚至不知道自己做错了什么。年老的男人偶尔瞥向他的目光里有一种怀念的意味，但他从来对他没有任何印象（是啊，如果他见过，一定会对一个长相标准风度翩翩的容易抢走他风头的男人印象深刻的）。“如果我或者我的家庭曾经对你们做了什么，”他开口央求道，像他年少时曾经用来百般讨好他父亲那样，“我向你们道歉。如果有机会我一定会——”

“您看啊，父亲。他又开始了。用那种纯然无辜的口吻来叙述，仿佛这件事从来和他没有关系。更何况他现在的状况不可能对将来有影响。既然您和他都不在意，这样的人——”

年老的人抱着胳膊站在一边，黑皮衣在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。他在沉思着什么。“你说得对，Hunter。”他最终沉静地张嘴说道，“我改主意了。”

轻易地以为这样对方便会给他解开镣铐也太幼稚了。Donald本来想在那个叫作Hunter的男人蹲下来给他解开绳子的一刻狠狠地挥给他一拳，“等等，”年老的人打断道，他用手掌力度不大地捂住Donald的嘴，让Donald半强迫性质地吞咽下一粒小药片。毫无疑问，是苦的。而Donald突然感受到了一股困意，伴随而来的是绵延不绝的无力感。他停止了被系住的手腕的挣扎，头自然地仰起来，让重力而不是脊椎承载它。Hunter给他解开了绳子，和年老的人一起把他半拖半拉着搬上了床。

“你给我吃了什么？”Donald问。大概是药效的缘故，他躺在床上不想动弹，连带着声音都懒了几分。从刚才开始，Hunter就不在他们的视线范围之内了。而年老的人正坐在床的另一边，速度不快但工整地解开自己的皮衣。他看上去风尘仆仆。Donald想。那粒药的作用太大了。年老的人把皮衣叠在一边，露出里面同样是黑色的高领毛衣，毛衣下覆盖的是对方瘦削但是结实的身体。在已经吃了药的Donald眼里，他甚至可以称得上是“迷人”。

“让你舒服的药而已。”年长的人回答道。他的声音比起Hunter要温和有理得多，连带着Donald对他的印象也好了几分。——实际上，他现在确实感到舒服多了。更何况还有对方对他而言简直可以称得上怀念的眼神。对方上床来到他身边。“放轻松……”对方对他说。稍稍压低的声音在他耳里带了几分磁性。他紧绷的肌肉松弛下来。双腿自然伸长，露出他西服裤下的毛袜。

“你可以叫我Joe。”年长的人低笑道，他把修长的手放到Donald的腿上，有一搭没一搭地用灵巧的手指给他按摩。“我喜欢你的长袜。它们甚至带着斑点。像现在的你一样，都是值得夸赞的可爱。”

“现在的我？”Donald哼哼道，男人的手部按摩让他感受到一股股酥麻的感觉从大腿上传来。这给他一种以前从没体验过的舒适。“听上去你似乎认识其他的我。”

“我确实认识。”男人出奇意料地没有否认。“但是那会在很久以后……现在，多吃一点药吧。Donald。”

Donald顺从地张开嘴。年长人温和的嗓音和诱哄的语气让他感觉到一种荒诞的安全。年长的人吻住了他，用和嗓音语调同样温柔的嘴唇——Donald情不自禁地接受了年长人舌头柔韧地叩敲进入。那枚药片仍然是相同的苦味，但年长人用娴熟的挑逗和撩拨让Donald感受到舌尖的酥痒和异样的盲从。

“咽下它。”年长人在他嘴角边悄悄地说。年长者的气息与他交融，在他身边是安全的——于是Donald听话地做了一个吞咽动作。咽下去。

“真棒。”Joe——他的年长者——对他产生了小小的赞叹。Donald眯着眼，嘴角浮现一个暧昧不明的笑。他既舒服又暖和。仿佛陷入年长者温暖的怀抱里。他暖烘烘的胃里灌满了热乎乎的棉花糖和肥皂泡。年长者牵引着他的手缓缓下移，带领他把Donald自己的西装裤慢慢脱下，露出里面的昂贵内裤。那里被微微顶出了一个凸的形状——“Donald。”

“是的，先生。”Donald乖乖地说。  
“叫我Joe。”年长者搔刮了一下他的大腿根，引来Donald一声低微的哼叫。然后他被褪下了他最后一片遮盖物。现在他的下面一丝不挂了。无论是那片金色的还是肉色的……

“很可爱。”Joe仍然如此评价道。把他的根部整个拢在自己的手里。Donald难耐地弓起腰。他之前从没被男性触碰过如此隐私的部位。而对方笼住了他的圆状物的同时，慢慢逗弄他的顶端，那里很快地从略微抬起变成了完全挺立的样子。这让他急切地有了一种被润湿和想要释放的感觉。  
“哦……别玩了……求你………”

“我会的。”Joe熟练地说，“叫我。”

“Joe…”

“然后？”

“求你。”

“乖孩子。”Joe说。他猛地绷紧手指给予了Donald足够的压力。Donald满足地叹了一口气，把身体重新压回到枕上。这次前所未有的释放经历让他甚至朦胧地感觉到了一种对面前人的……依恋感。而Joe此时往他的腰下塞了一块枕头，把他的双腿抬起来。

“轻松一点。”Joe再一次甜蜜地诱哄他道。Donald开始无法抑制地抽泣。尽管他顺从地对着对方打开了双腿，而对方已经推入了半个头——“很快你就会更加舒服起来。记得我们当时吃的药么？想想那个……”

“但我还是觉得苦。”Donald呻吟道，眼泪从他的面部滑下来，“Joe，这让我觉得我像个女人——”

“你是我见过的最美的Brooklyn Baby。”Joe温柔地宣布道，同时他开始吻Donald的脸。Donald的胳臂伸直，搂住了Joe的脖子，自然而然地把Joe向自己处拉——“你是天使。带着蓝色的眼瞳和金色的毛发。宝贝。很快就不会疼了。想想那片药。Donald。”

Joe说的真的管用。Donald昏昏沉沉地想。现在他是婴儿了。在Joe几乎把一半都没入他体内时，他突然感受到了一种来自体内的带着喜悦的疼痛战栗和酥麻。他的前端再次畏畏缩缩地直立起来。而Joe隔着他的学生衬衫，正啃咬着他的乳头——天哪。他为什么不一开始就把衣服脱下来。水渍在他的衬衫上氤氲。能隐隐约约看到里面乳尖挺立的景象。药。他的胃又开始发热——他想要Joe更多地埋入自己，啃咬和吞噬他，想要对方完全地侵犯他——

“动起来。Joe。”他听见自己呜咽着这么说。

Joe如他所愿。如果下次谁再在他面前嘲笑中年人的体力，那他大概会第一个起身反驳。Donald在上下的节奏中模模糊糊地想。Joe揽住他的腰，一遍又一遍地倾轧他最有感觉的那一小块区域，任凭他一次一次的松弛、咬紧和痉挛。将他整个人磨红了熟透了地抹成可笑滑稽的姜饼人形状。而他——像个真正的婊子一样地动情地尖叫，用自己颀长的双腿无数次夹紧对方的腰，努力收紧自己，让对方和他贴得更近——他想要把自己的液体泼洒在共同的两个人身上。这是他的。他的东西。专属于他的那根鸡巴。他的Joe。

“我想我们的合拍性真的很高。”Joe抽起一张纸擦干自己的手心，然后施予他额头一吻。Joe坐起来，而他茫然地躺在床上，双眼涣散，一只手孤单地徒劳想要抓紧已经开始离开的人的衣服。他数不清对方和他一共一起高潮了几次，他只知道对方在从他身下抽去枕头时，他甚至能感觉自己身后有液体流出来。但这对他来说也已经没大所谓。Joe是他的法国情人，是他从任何他所约会的女孩中无法体会到的那种背德感和依赖的源泉。而他已经堕落成了红灯区里面最能卖笑的妓女。双腿大开，披头散发，仍然在回味刚才度过的欢愉中。

“我向你保证刚刚不是最后一次。”另一个声音低声在他耳边说。Donald抬起头。Hunter正低头看着他，脸上带着意味不明的笑容。

Donald的警惕性再次被唤醒，他感觉药效已经半数褪去，虽然他的四肢仍然发软，但他已经能熟练地换上他自己平时最得意的嘲讽的笑容。

“看来你和我父亲做得真的很爽，不是吗？”Hunter视若无睹，在床的一旁不知道在做些什么。“你一定觉得我很坏。比我的父亲更坏。但是我的父亲可不会告诉你，我们想要的究竟是什么。”他变戏法似的掏出了一张纸，歌唱般地宣读起了上面的字眼，“Donald J.Trump。共和派人士。……23岁。现在正就读于……大学。政策中包含明显的保守思想。建立……墙。广受反堕胎以及恐同人士的欢迎。而我们来的目的，”他戏剧化地停顿了一下，“是为了阻止你成为第……届美国总统。”

“什么？”Donald怒极反笑，尽管他的声音仍然带着点无力，现在他觉得他的理智基本回来了，“我从来没有想过成为美国总统——至少现在不会。同时，我她妈是个完完全全的直男，尽管刚才经历了一些特殊事情。但我也不会——”

“你会的。”Hunter说，在Donald说话的时候他把纸扔下，爬上床，毫不留情地顶进Donald里面，换来了对方一声并不舒适的低哼。“并且你会感到很爽。你以为我没有注意到刚才你和我父亲上床的表情吗？张着腿一副等着他来操你的样子。爽得脚尖都在颤抖——要我帮你数数你刚才高潮了几次吗？不。甚至都不需要我数。你自己看看——”

他停下了出入的节奏，带着嘲笑的眼神看着Donald湿漉漉的、几乎快没了精神但仍在充血肿胀的前端。

“天啊。”Hunter继续开口，带着似乎不可思议的语气小声道，“看看我们的总统先生。一边流着婊子一般的最淫靡不过的汁水，在一间仓库里，一边被两个关系为父子的男人连续操射了多少次。”

他把自己的前端拔出来，发出有点滑稽的一点水声。Donald咬住了自己的胳膊，未发一语。他的双腿如此沉重。而Hunter仍然好笑地看着他。

“*纽约的婊子*，”Hunter说，“*皇后区最骚的那个*。婊子能在白宫里每天做着什么？对着最健壮的议员自慰吗？”他掏出了一直放在他口袋里的东西。那是一枚跳蛋。

“让我们来试试这个。”Hunter宣布道。

Donald想要支撑着自己跌跌撞撞地爬起来——但他也只不过是被男人粗暴地扯回去，强迫地摁在床上，然后被塞入粉红色的带着插线口的玩物。Hunter把功率开到了最大。而他只能抓着床单不住地抖动——对比起刚才的幅度，跳蛋很显然频率更快而更精确——（“这不还是显而易举地勃起了吗”Hunter这么嘲笑道），而对方在他几乎想要求饶的时候捏着他的下颌，强制性地打开了他的嘴。

“吞下去。”对方用和他父亲截然不同的语调说道。

Donald无法抵抗。被动地接受了对方对他口腔和喉咙的侵犯。好几次他被深埋入口中，几近窒息，这种将他的嘴当成阴道一般的刺激更加剧了他后面的快感。在这种双重的折磨下他快要疯透了。理智的线被一根根绷断，直到对方在他的嘴里射出来。“去你妈的”，Donald昏昏沉沉又发痛的脑子这么想着，无比厌弃地在虚空中吐了一口唾沫，然后他双眼上翻，瞳孔发白——他再一次到达了顶峰。Hunter发出一声轻笑，把自己从他的嘴里拔了出来。Donald气喘吁吁，带着怨毒的目光瞪着他。而Hunter不以为意。

“你需要那个吗？”Hunter意有所指。“我想你之后会怀念它的。无论是我父亲，还是我。”

“滚开。”Donald张口说话，他的喉咙里被黏液塞满，声音嘶哑，“你们两个都是一帮婊子养的应该下地狱的混蛋。那个药——”

“哈哈！那个药！”Donald的话被Hunter讥讽的大笑所打断。而Hunter又突然扭头向门口望去——Joe看着手表从外面走进来，神色肃穆寂寥。

“该走了。Hunter。”Joe依然在叹气。

“好的。”Hunter扭过头对他可敬的父亲点一点头。冲仍在床上想要抹干净脸的Donald留下恶魔般地一笑，大步向门口外走了出去。而Joe犹豫了许久，还是朝着床边走了过来。他想握住Donald手，被后者一把挥开。

“我很抱歉。”Joe说，听起来声音平静，“但我们不得不这么做。”

Donald并不打算说话。他终于记起来那该死的药是对方而不是Hunter给他吃的了。怨恨应该找到主使而不是从犯。

“如果你恨我，请记住宾州和特拉华。”

Donald躺下来，闭上了眼睛。很明显这两个人无论如何不属于这里。而他只能自己承担。他开始思考起当他睡醒如何叫他的朋友把他送回原处来。而Joe似乎已经把话说完，开始向门口走去。

“……最后，”Joe在门口处停了下来，“那个药……只不过是普通的褪黑素和维生素B罢了。”

他略微停了一下，向Donald点头告别，然后替对方关上了门。


End file.
